Ridiculously Love
by Imaiku
Summary: Between all the arguments she caused, and the troubles he'd leave her with, both of them still find meaning to each other, and both of them would never trade it for the world. [NatsumexMikan, Oneshot.]


**Title:** Mistakes.  
**Author:** Imaiku  
**Status:** Complete  
**Main Characters:** Hyuuga Natsume, Sakura Mikan  
**Pairings:** NatsumexMikan.

**Summary:** Between all the arguments she caused, and the troubles he'd leave her with, both of them still find meaning to each other, and both of them would never trade it for the world.

**Authors Notes: **Hm .. my first oneshot, I'm experimenting different types of stories, trying to see which one suits me best? Yes yes I am. Same thing applies, constructive criticism accepted, no flames though. This is a very popular couple, so I doubt there'll be any flames on this pairing. So anyhow, enjoy each and everyone of my first-timers, _including this one_, if you can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of Gakuen Alice, I only own my part of representing them and their settings in my own story/plot.

_**Between all the arguments she caused,**_

The morning was started quite lovely.

"**NATSUUUUME!"**

_Was_, started lovely.

The students woke up with ease, brushing their teeth, changing into their uniforms, plainly getting ready for their classes. But before that they stopped in the dining room to eat their breakfast, joining up with their friends in joyful chatter, talking about what went on these past few months. Ever since all the confusion with Reo and Natsume working for some organization inside the Alice Academy, they left the students with confused thoughts, but they were assured that everything was okay now.

_Almost okay._

Everything eventually reverted to being normal, but somethings just couldn't change.

That included Mikans early shrieks of terror.

"YOU PERVERT! WHY WOULD YOU LOOK UP MY SKIRT LIKE _THAT_?!" Mikan shouted, pointing an accused finger at the infamous Black Cat, also known as Hyuuga Natsume.

"Idiot, you're the one who supposedly dashes down the hall everyday so you wouldn't be late for class, and whenever you pass by me you just _have_ to trip and accidently let your skirt fly up, so it really doesn't make me the pervert, right?" Natsume smirked, looking down at the teary-eyed girl.

"Yes it does! You took advantage of the chance and .. and .. AGGH!" Mikan flailed her arms, shouting at the crimson-eyed boy.

"No I didn't. You merely fall in front of me, and by reflexes I snap my head towards you, and there you go."

"And if you knew that I fell everyday in front of you, why don't you ignore it?"

"Because you have to make the weirdest sounds every time. There was the plain scream time, the AI YI YI time, the ZOMFG time, the --"

"Fine! I get it, you annoying jerk."

"Glad to hear the same from you, _bunnies_."

"Na .. nananana - **NATSUME!**" Mikan shouted, running after Natsume. The boy only smirked and dashed away, knowing his speed was far too advanced then the little girls, also reminding her that he could burn any part of her, _anytime_.

But on these kind of arguments Mikan would feel a great sadness. She'd feel like she _was_ truly stupid, and would sulk forever until a certain _someone_ would tell her the truth.

Mikan walked into class, a cloud of depression hanging over her petite figure. She wouldn't even try to glomp Hotaru, or say hi to anyone.

"Mikan? Whats wrong?" Anna asked.

"Natsume, do you know what happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked, a worried look plastered on his face. Over the months Ruka stopped having his crush on Mikan, but they were still very close, sue to the fact they still have a deep care for each other. Ruka and Mikan were close, but not as close as him with Natsume or her and Hotaru.

"Matter of fact, I do," Natume sighed, "I'll be back." and with that he walked over to the still teary-eyed Mikan, his fan club eyeing him, wondering what he was going to do.

He sat down beside her, and looked at her.

She ignored him and kept sulking.

He poked her cheek, seeing if would aggravate her.

She still ignored him and turned her head away.

He sighed again, and put an arm around the girls shoulder. He heard Mikans small whimper as well as the booming protests from his fan club.

"You're not stupid, you just act like an idiot and annoy me a lot. But you're _not_ stupid."

"Like that helps .."

"Would it help if I bought you a box of Howalons?"

On instinct, Mikan perked up and turned to Natsume, who took off his arm and looked at her. He tried to smile, but it ended up in a halfway grin. He stood up and walked back to his own seat.

"Also, if you fangirls try anything, you'll find burnt ashes on the ground when you wake up one morning, and on that same day you'll turn bald." Natsume said, sitting down with fangirls shuddering at the thought.

She smiled, and he smirked.

_**and all the troubles he'd leave her with,**_

On that same day turned into evening. Mikan looked for Natsume after school to see if he wanted to go to Central Town with her and the rest of her friends, but they called it off since they couldn't find him.

But Mikan wasn't one to give up that easily.

First, she looked at that cherry blossom tree he'd usually be under, either reading manga or napping with the manga on his face.

_Not there._

Then she looked in the forest, wondering if Ruka was there with Natsume.

_Not there either. But she did find Hotaru taking pictures of Ruka interacting with nature._

Finally she decided to go everywhere. Central town, around the classes, anywhere within the gates of Alice Academy.

_Not anywhere._

Finally she gave up in frustration, wondering where he could be.

_Thats where it hit her._

"HIS ROOM!" Mikan exclaimed, dashing into the dorms to find the special students room. She ran as fast as she could, figuring out that was the _last_ place he'd have to be, considering he wasn't anywhere else. She had a giant smile on her face, asking herself how she would approach Natsume to get him to go to Central Town, he could even bring Youichi if he wanted to!

_All that mattered was that she could spend the tiniest bit of time with him._

Panting, she finally reached that room, the one where Natsume resided in for most of his life. She walked towards the door, knocking on it and calling out for Natsume. Seeing that he wouldn't answer, she fiddled with the doorknob, but with one turned it automatically opened.

"Natsume..?" Mikan called out, confused about the unlocked door.

She'd never been in his room, and saw the wonders of a special students life. A gigantic bed, a bigger bathroom, it was like a mini-mansion!

"How could they fit all of their rooms into this academy?" Mikan wondered, her eyes laying on a certain box on the table by the bed. She walked to it, seeing a note taped on top.

_Baka,_

_I knew you'd come looking for me, probably off dragging me to Central or something. Anyways, I'm going to be out late tonight .. I've got something to do. Heres your box of Howalons, try and save it 'till I come back? _

_-Natsume._

The note brought tears to Mikans eyes. She might not be as smart as the others in her class, but she knew the difference between a lie and a truth.

And he was lying.

He was probably dragged to another mission by Persona, but she knew she wouldn't know about where he was or what kind of mission it was. Maybe it was stopping evil forces from penetrating the Earths sacred shrine? Or on a secret mission for finding an ancient treasure that no one has ever heard of except an old man who eats only sashimi everyday?

Maybe, maybe not.

But either way, Mikan _knew _it was dangerous, and she hated that he was forced to do them. Tears started streaming down Mikans eyes as she fell on bed, clutching the blanket before crying more.

"Natsume .. why do you keep on being treated like this?!" Mikan sobbed. "Stupid, stupid Natsume!" she cried, hitting the bed before realizing the bed was really soft.

"Stupid .. Natsu .. me .." Mikan whispered, her eyes slowly closing before drifting off into a light sleep.

_**both of them still find meaning to each other,**_

It was 2:53, the sky was pitch black, but with the millions of stars shining bright, it was a beautiful night to remember.

A door slowly creaked, and you could see Natsume sneaking in the door and slowly closing it. He walked over to the bed, where Mikan was peacefully sleeping, tear stains coming down her face. Natsume sighed as he knelt down by the bed and stroked Mikans hair.

"Baka .."

He looked beside him, and saw the box of Howalons and the note, in mint condition. It wasn't even touched.

"I buy her something and she doesn't even do anything with it." Natsume rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to his drawer, pulling out a shirt and some shorts. He changed into them without hesitation of knowing that Mikan could wake up and embararass herself. Once he changed into his so-called pajamas, he heard Mikan stir and sit up, rubbing her pinkish eyes before taking a look at him.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked, getting up from the bed and walking towards Natsume. Walking started into jogging, and eventually she hugged Natsume as hard as she could.

"Stupid Natsume! How could you leave without saying a word?!.." Mikan asked a bit loudly, trying not to make a big sound. Tears streamed down her face all over again, soaking the shirt of Natsume.

"Baka .. I told you I was out."

"Yeah, but you lied to me!"

"How?"

"I knew you were out on those missions! Why do you even go on them?! They're so dangerous!"

Natsume grunted at the hard impact of her words, and pulled her closer to him, bringing his arms around the girls body. He heard a gasp before a certain pair of eyes was gazing into his own.

"It may be dangerous, but I do it anyways, and after all those missions, I'm _still_ here. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Mikan stopped for a second, loosening her grip on Natsume.

"But what if one time .. you get seriously injured? Like all those other times?" she asked.

"Seriously injured doesn't mean death. Don't forget we have healing alice-users here, who could do more than tend to my wounds." Natsume replied, a small yawn coming from his mouth.

"Now if we could stop this Q&A, you could eat your box of Howalons and I could get some sleep." Natsume gestured to the bed and the table. He let Mikan go and headed for the bed. Mikan followed but stopped beside it. Natsume climbed in, and stared at Mikan.

"Are you sleeping or not?" he asked, slightly irritated. Mikan nodded and climbed in as well.

"I hope you stay on your side, you made my pillow and my bed wet." he said.

"Only cause I was worried!" Mikan retorted, cuddling with the wet pillow.

"Come to think of it, you made my shirt wet too." Natume smirked. "No!" Mikan said, blushing furiously at the comment.

"Fine fine. But if I wake up sick you're gonna be my slave until I get better."

"A few drops on your shirt wouldn't make you sick.."

"Drops? You were crying a waterfall back there!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Fine, a _gigantic_ puddle."

"As if!"

"Oh but it's true."

"Well you can take your junk, and stick it up your --"

"Mikan." Natsume said, looking into Mikans eyes.

Mikan was speechless.

Had he just call her by her name, _again_?

Natsume smirked, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night bunnies."

"NATSUME!"

_**and both of them would never trade it for the world.**_

There we go! Is that what we call a fluff-ish thing:S. Well anyways, I hope you liked this long one-shot! Reviews pleaaase!


End file.
